In recent years, as this type of apparatus, a mobile terminal transmission power measurement device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known.
The mobile terminal transmission power measurement device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes setting means for setting the number of changes in transmission power and a variation in transmission power corresponding to a transmission request to a mobile terminal, request means for requesting the mobile terminal to transmit the number of changes in transmission power and the variation in transmission power, slot detecting means for detecting the slot of the mobile terminal on the basis of the transmission power transmitted from the mobile terminal, and slot power detecting means for detecting a variation in the power of each slot or the power between the slots.
According to this structure, the mobile terminal transmission power measurement device disclosed in Patent Document 1 compares the detection result of the slot power detecting means with the setting information of the setting means to check the operation of the mobile terminal.